Eternity of the Sea
by Jack Mitchell
Summary: The story begins in beautiful Cornwall on Halloween...
1. Default Chapter

Ok for all you PoTC fans, this story IS about PoTC, but I am what you may call.a complex writer, and I prefer to build up to something rather than dive in head first. So if you want to get straight to the pirate stuff go to chapter 2. If you'd like to get into the story and what is known as the plot/background then read from the beginning and progress sequentially forward. Easy huh!  
  
Oh, and in case I have to say this, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything they stand for.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The Eternity of the Sea  
  
The shrill cry of seagulls across the bay brought a warmth to Rebecca's heart. There was something wonderful about the sound of the seagulls, the gentle ringing of the ships bells in a stiff breeze and the sighing of the sea.  
  
Rebecca hadn't lived in Cornwall all her life, she'd moved their with her family five years ago. She'd lived in a big city in the North of England for 15 years before that, so she appreciated the little things about living in such a beautiful place.  
  
It was a glorious day, the fluffy clouds were sparse in the sky and the sun shone crisp and cool on the cobbled streets. It was October so the wind was chilled. Rebecca sat on the window seat in her bedroom, still in her night gown even though she'd been awake for hours. "Rebecca!" her mother called from down stairs "Are you dressed yet you lazy thing?" "Yes." She lied, and went over to her wardrobe to find something to wear. As she opened the mirrored door of the wardrobe she thought she saw something flash across it's face, a man, she turned round her heart leapt into her throat in a panic. But her room was empty. "Urgh! It was probably that cloak on the back of the door." She thought to herself, and felt foolish.  
  
Later that day, after lunch, Rebecca went for a walk down to the sea. Passing through side streets and narrow alleyways she eventually reached the quiet cove. Slipping off her shoes she ran down the beach to the sea. "This is the life!" she rejoiced, and paddled in the icy shallows. A thick cloud passed over the sun briefly and a chill passed over her, on an impulse her eyes darted up and out to sea. For a fraction of a moment she saw a ship, in full sail, dark against the sky. But in a blink, the sun was out again and the ship was gone. She was speechless for some time, standing motionless in the shallows, the little ways lapping at her ankles making her feet numb with cold. She stared fixedly at where the ship had been. "I'm not seeing things!" she said firmly, "I'm not!"  
  
She stayed at the beach much longer than she usually did, willing the image to come back. But it didn't. When she got home her mum was a little annoyed. "You shouldn't stay out that late." She scolded, "your dinner's gone cold!" There was no reason to worry about bad things now they lived in this beautiful village, everyone knew everyone else. It's just the food temperature that got people riled round here.  
  
After dinner Rebecca just wanted to curl up with a good book, but it was All Hallows Eve, and her little brother needed someone to go trick or treating with. Despite the village being of good repute, Rebecca's mother had lived in a city all her life, and old habits die-hard.  
  
"Becky!" her brother, Michael, whined "You'se supposed to come with me!" "Damn it!" she groaned "I'd completely forgotten!!" she put the book down and ran upstairs. She stood in her room bobbing up and down impatiently as she tried to think of what to wear. She prided herself on being able to get a costume for almost any occasion out of clothes she had in her wardrobe anyway. She clicked her fingers as she went through lists in her mind, ghosts, vampires, witches, she'd been one each year. And she'd looked great, she thought to herself proudly. Then she remembered the ghost ship she'd seen today, (she'd decided that as long as she lived that was what it was). "Got it!" she cried out ecstatically "PIRATES!" she felt a wave of excitement rush over her as she began making fast plans in her mind. Pulling open her wardrobe doors she rooted through her wide variety of clothes, "ghostly shawls, vampiric corsets, ah ha! A white shirt, easy enough." She smiled and threw it onto her bed. "Now.I'll need black pants I reckon." "Come on Becky!" Michael called out. "I'm COMING!" she yelled. "Now.right, pants" they landed unceremoniously onto the bed. "And a belt!" she pulled out a thick black leather belt with a golden metal buckle, "perfect! What else." she went to her jewellery box and fished out a pair of gold hoop earrings. Michael waited impatiently downstairs swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on a chair in the hall.  
  
When Rebecca came down even Michael said "oooh". Her black hair was pulled into a plait that ran down her back, she wore a red bandana on her head, gold hoped earrings, a white shirt opened at the top, a thick black belt with gold buckle, tight black trousers, black leather boots and a pretend sword tucked into her belt at one side. "Aar maties!" she snarled at Michael, who just laughed. "Can we go now?" he sniffed. "Yes!" Rebecca saluted smartly and they ran out of the door into the night.  
  
A little ghost and a female pirate drifted with all the other vampires and werewolves door to door through the village. It was nearing 10 o'clock when parents began coming outside and calling out names.  
  
Michael and Rebecca heard their mum and headed home, Michael's bag of sweets clutched tightly in his little hand. Even Rebecca had had come sweets thrust upon her by enthusiastic elderly folk. Rebecca thought she was walking home the usual way, she wasn't really paying it much attention until Michael said, "Where are we going?" She awoke from her reverie and looked around, they were at the quiet cove by the sea. The water sounded much louder at night than it did that day.  
  
"Sit down Michael" Becky said. And he did. "I'm going to tell you a true story about this cove!" and she began to tell him how a young girl about as old as she was was walking on the cove when suddenly an evil ghost ship appeared shrouded in mist out of the gloom. Becky was pleased, her made up story was getting a good response, Michael looked petrified. Then she realized he wasn't looking at her at all, he was looking past her, out to sea. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled and stood on end. The mouth of the cove behind felt to her suddenly like a yawning mouth of darkness, and slowly she turned her head around to see what was there. 


	2. Eternity of the Sea Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.but I'd like to own Jack Sparrow if he's ever up for grabs. _________________________________________________________  
  
The Eternity of the Sea - Chapter 2  
  
At first sight it looked like a monster, but as she was petrified with fear anything would look like a monster. It was in fact a large wooden ship, with masts and sails and a prow pointing towards her, looming silvery in the moonlight. Michael snapped out of his fear to scream shrilly and run off into the night. "Michael!!" Becky called out reaching for his disappearing form, but he was gone. She turned back to the immense hulk of the craft that lay before her and stood up to face it. Her eyes travelled upwards, past the prow and up along the mast, a breeze lifted the flag up for all to see. A formidable bone white skull and bones on a black background. Her mouth fell open in horror. Stories she'd read of pirates all rushed into her mind with deafening speed. She had visions of naked women strapped to the main masts, sailors having their arms cut off below the elbow by black toothed thugs, rape, pillage, massacre, loot, plunder, destroy, torch, murder!  
  
Her breathing was rapid and irregular and her head felt dizzy. Suddenly she realized she couldn't see, although by that time, she'd already fainted.  
  
Her whole body felt fuzzy and strange like when your leg is getting pins and needles. She stretched and clenched her hands not knowing what she was feeling. She felt utterly bewildered. "What.?" she mumbled sitting herself up, she blinked a few times until her vision focused. And stared at her surroundings. She was in a cabin, she knew it was a cabin, it had to be. The walls were wooden, there were charts on the table and her wooziness couldn't account for the liquor bottles to swish from side to side as well.  
  
She got up and felt even more ill, the room was rocking from one side to the other, one moment she felt tall, the next she felt squashed. She staggered back into the bed feeling very sick.  
  
The door opened and a black woman came in with a cup in her hand. "How ya doin' there missy?" she asked with a foreign accent of some sort, Becky wasn't sure where it was from. "I'm.I feel sick!" she wailed. "How sick?" the black woman tilted her head to one side as if weighing up her health. "Oh lord, ya look green!" she ran over and pulled Becky up and over towards a window. Pushing it open Becky leaned out and did what she had to do. "Out wi' the old in wi' the new!" the black woman said sagely and patted Becky between the shoulder blades. After a few minutes Becky came back into the cabin. "Here drink this." The woman gave Becky a cup of water. Becky sipped it gingerly. "Ma name's Anna-Maria" "I'm Rebecca." Said Becky, "Where am I?!" "Yer on the Black Pearl honey, we found ya on a beach." Anna-Maria tucked some of Becky's stray hairs back behind her ears. "Oh god!" shrieked Becky, "My parents! Michael!! Take me back!" "What? Ya can' be goin' back now!" Anna-Maria tutted. Becky was shell- shocked. "Cheer up!" Anna smiled and pinched Becky's cheek. "At least you've got company eh? Come on now, ya can say hello to the crew." "Crew.yes." Becky echoed hollowly. Anna-Maria took Becky's hand and they walked up the wooden steps onto the deck. Becky came back to life with a gasp as she looked around her. The wide blue ocean stretched out around her. "How long was I asleep?" she asked Anna. "Oh, only an hour." Anna replied. Becky ran to the rails at the edge of the ship, and clutching onto them gazed out at the eternal brilliance of the ocean and the sky, they twinkled with a thousand stars, uninterrupted by city lights. Home drifted away in her mind as the ship had drifted from land.  
  
"Oh captain, she's awake" Becky heard Anna-Maria say behind her. She was still mesmerized by the brilliance of the world; she was getting cold though, the winter winds at sea are not to be taken lightly. She jumped slightly when an arm came over her shoulders in a friendly embrace. "Ay, the sea is a cruel mistress, but she's a beauty." The voice that belonged to the arm was masculine and with an obscure accent different from Anna-Marias. Becky turned to see who was accosting her. The man that stood next to her was tall, he had black hair with dread locks, some of which were beaded, a brown leather tri cornered hat and red bandana, a black goatee beard that was also beaded, black trousers, large leather boots, a cutlass and a pistol. But the thing that really drew Becky's attention was his eyes, deep chocolate brown and full of life. He grinned, his smile was magnetic, but then so were his teeth! She was shocked to see how many metal teeth he had. In between his normal ones, gold ones glinted in the lamp light. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, flourishing his hat in a little bow. "Rebecca." She replied. "I don't have a rank yet." She smiled. "And how are you finding my Pearl? Is it to your satisfaction?" he grinned. Becky laughed, this man didn't seem to be the pirate of the horror stories.  
  
The rest of the crew were another matter, swarthy men or few morals, they leered and sniggered from the shadows behind her and she felt their eyes boring into her back. She spun around and faced them, they grinned and winked at her. She decided to ignore them and not give them the satisfaction of knowing they'd bothered her. That's what she used to do at school anyway.  
  
"Would ya care to join me for a spot of rum?" Jack asked her. "Um, I'm not much of a drinker, but ok." Becky was glad to get away from the leering crew. He escorted her back down into the cabin she had woken up in. "Oh is this your cabin?" she asked. "It was." He said. "Was?" "Well, up until a beautiful strumpet took it over it was anyway." He grinned at her again and pulled out two bottles of strong rum. Becky felt anxious, she didn't want to look like a fool but she didn't like alcohol. He put a bottle into her hand and clinked it with his own. "Here's to those that wish us well, and those who don't can burn in hell." He tilted his bottle to his mouth and drank deep. While he did this Becky took a large gulp of her liquor. Her body shuddered and her eyes watered slightly. She clenched her teeth until the taste went away, blinked back the tears and smiled as though nothing had happened. That's what she did nearly every time she had a drink with someone. "Y'alright?" Jack asked concerned. "Me? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine!" she laughed. "Not." She thought. He sat on the bed next to her and Becky suddenly thought that alcohol was the least of her worries. Out of nervousness she took another gulp of the rum. It's warmth ran through her and she reckoned it tasted better than last time. "So." Jack sighed and slipped an arm around her waist. "ah-heh" Becky laughed nervously. They sat there for a little while in silence, Becky slinging back the rum like there was no tomorrow and flushing pink. Jack was on his second bottle, and he began recounting tales of adventure and exploits. Becky laughed at his jokes and felt much more comfortable than she had done before. Jack was miming a sword fight across the cabin, Becky laughed and cheered him on. "and then!" he exclaimed "he tossed the coin in and I shot the bastard!" "Hurrah!!" Becky cheered. Jack stumbled towards the bed and collapsed onto it chuckling, Becky snorted with laughter and they were in hysterics together. Eventually they both calmed down, lying next to each other in the cabin's only bed. Jack pulled himself up onto one arm and looked down at Rebecca, she giggled and covered her mouth to suppress them. He reached over and took hold of her hand, stroking the back of his with his thumb he pulled it down away from her mouth. Then, his eyes focused on her lips and he leaned in to kiss her. In Becky's mind there surfaced her usual phantoms of doubt, fear and worry, but the laughter and warmth that was rum swept them away in a tide of passion and she gave herself to Jack's embrace. His kisses were strong and firm, the tip of his tongue flitted against her mouth making her moan and wrap her arms around his neck. He reached down and tugged at his belt buckle, still kissing her, he pulled the belt off and slid it, and the cutlass to the floor. Then he pulled away from her to pull his gun strap over his head and put that on the floor too.  
  
He knelt up and leaned over her, kissing her lips and neck while his hands pulled at his shirt buttons until he tore it off his body exposing his well- defined chest muscles. Rebecca tucked her hands in between her legs and squeezed her thighs together, she'd seen his topless body and felt sweet tingling sensations bubble up from down below. Jack grinned at her antics and followed her arms down to their warm resting place. He deftly undid her belt, and unlaced her trousers. She wriggled her hips up towards him and he slipped her trousers down to her ankles. She kicked of her shoes and pants and wrapped her legs around Jack's waist. He moaned softly and buried his face in her neck, nipping and biting gently.  
  
Rebecca could feel his manhood hard against her, pushing at his trousers. He reached down and set it free, Rebecca's delicate fingers ran across it. It was hard and warm, she gripped it and gentle pulled. Jack moaned again and pushed her down onto the bed. He swiftly grabbed at her underwear pulled it down and threw it behind him. His eyes were locked onto hers as he held her hips and entered her quickly. She gasped with surprise and he grinned wickedly. Holding onto her tighter he thrust into her again and again making her squeak with delight. He laughed softly, and bent down to kiss her again. "Oh!" she cried out as he resumed his speed and urgent thrusting, his eyes closed tightly as he pushed her into the bed. She raised her legs onto his shoulders and he groaned with pleasure, thrusting faster and harder until Rebecca cried out with ecstasy, his deep moan followed and he shuddered, sweating, he collapsed next to her. There was silence broken only by their panting. "Wow." Rebecca breathed. "Once you've had Jack, you never go back." He smirked, and then pulled himself out of bed laced his pants up and put his shirt on. "I feel used." Rebecca frowned, "and cheap. I should never have let you take advantage of me like that." Jack caressed her cheek. "Luv," he sighed, "You never really had a choice!" he laughed, bowed slightly, and walked out of the room closely followed by a flying shoe. "PIG!" she screamed.  
  
Left alone in the darkness Rebecca curled up in bed. She still ached where he had taken her and she didn't know how to feel.  
  
She pulled her trousers on again and walked slowly up onto deck. The crew members that were up looked at her straight away. She could hear them whisper, some whistled, some of them blew kisses at her. She felt sick again. Then a short, stubbled man grabbed her round the waist and pushed her up against the exterior of the captains cabin. "Is it our turn now wench? We could hear you in there poppet, it sounded like fun didn't it lads?" some other men gathered round murmuring their approval. "This should be as easy as guttin' a fish." He leered, "what wiv you bein' all primed an all." They roared with laughter and Becky started to cry. She went limp in his arms and slumped to the deck weeping. The men looked at one another uncertainly. "I don't mind what mood she's in" said the stubbled one and got down over her on the deck. The rest of the crew were rallied by this and stood around him as he unbuttoned her shirt. Becky didn't even move, she lay there motionless, crying. The stubbled pirate pulled the shirt apart sending some buttons clattering onto the planks and exposing her white lace camisole. The pirates cheered, some even reached into their breeches, fantasising that they were on top of her.  
  
There was a shout of anger and the wiser pirates ran for cover. The less wise stayed to see what would happen, and the very stupid continued to take off Rebecca's clothes. Jack knocked them aside and reached the stubbled pirate who's hands were clutching at Rebecca's breasts. "What the hell do you think you're doing Sam?" he yelled. Sam pulled away from her and backed off. "No one touches a guest of mine on my ship, savvy?!?" he grabbed Sam by the collar pulling him down onto his knees. "Yes cap'n" he coughed. Jacks swiftly brought his knee up into Sam's chest and the pirate fell to the decks choking and coughing. Jack knelt down next to Rebecca and scooped her up in his arms. She slumped against him like a rag doll and didn't say a word.  
  
He took her back into the cabin and carefully laid her onto the bed. He stroked the hair out of her face and smiled at her apologetically. "I'm really sorry luv, I had no idea they'd do that." He said. He bent down and kissed her. "I'll take care of you from now one, I promise. A pirate's word is his bond." "I don't believe you." Rebecca whispered. "Alright, maybe not his bond, but I mean it." He grinned and hugged her. "Now cheer up, I thought we had fun tonight." A smile flickered across Rebecca's face as she recalled the excitement of a moment ago. "Yeah, I guess we did." "And," he leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I bet there'll be plenty more fun where that came from." She raised her eyebrow and looked at him. He winked at her.  
  
To be continued pending reviews. 


End file.
